vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
148035-getting-to-illium-as-exile
Content ---- ---- Yeah... coming from a WoW background, I just don't understand this. I've seen Exiles hang out in Illium, ride all over the city even, and never aggro a single guard. In WoW there's almost no place you can go in the other faction's city where you aren't swarmed with guards. I know the two games aren't the same, thankfully, and I prefer this one, but I dunno, I kinda think it breaks immersion when the opposite faction can roam around in your city and the guards don't care at all. Even though it would hurt my exploring, I'd be for better guards in our main cities. A picture like OP's should have like thirty guards running toward him in the background. Edited December 10, 2015 by Atomicpanda | |} ---- Problem is, if you go to thayd, there's practically no place you can stand without being shot dead. You can move around- but it's a LOT harder, and there are a ton more guards. I don't really care if exile hop into illium (hey we can murder them) but it is a tad odd how easy it is to get through one city compared to the other. | |} ---- There are actually several spots you can hang out in each WoW city. Granted you have to be a rogue/druid to get to them easily, but once there you can unstealth and kick back until someone spots you :D. I do agree though the lack of guards in certain areas in Illum is a bit odd. Edited December 10, 2015 by Wolfuse | |} ---- As I've said before, Thayd has guards every 10 feet? Illium has 10 guards | |} ---- You mad XD But that explains how you got there though.... | |} ---- Just another example of faction bias. And what a shocker, it's an aurin who posted this. Edited December 11, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- Yea, Carbine doesn't really seem to care about the dominion, How long did it take them to fix having to go to thayd to get 50 tarnished gifts for gauntlets? | |} ---- |} Yeah....its bad enough that hardly anyone is on the dominion side, doesn't help that I want to personally choke the dominion (npcs and all) for their haughty attitudes, and little things like this really stings... | |} ---- ^^ | |} ---- It's really funny how much that doesn't make sense. Why doesn't the large powerful empire with the big city have more guards????? Lol. | |} ---- Dayum, you're brave little aurin. Last time I was in Illium too. I came in peace, wanted to spread my love all over Illium and just searched for some hawt dommy ladies to flirt with. Well, suddenly two big Draken attacked and killed me. I dunno why. | |} ---- ---- ---- So what you are in fact saying is that we need to be afraid of small teddy bears armed with rocks and sticks? Edited December 12, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- Its simple: while Drakens are awesome, they are savage beasts and would kill their own if they're pissed off. This is why most Dominions don't mess with the Drakens. | |} ---- Nah They're tough as nails and happy to murder someone, but "savage beast" they are not. | |} ----